Clueless
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Unsupervised vacation. Need I say more? Dasey. Lots of smoochies!...plus more!
1. Breakup

**Break up**

Chapter 1

"Mom! I don't want Derek to come!" argued Casey with her mom.

"Casey. Candy Mountain is a long way from home. I don't want just you and Emily going by yourself." argued her mom back to her.

"But Trevor's going…too." said Casey putting on a pleading look

"Casey. As much as we love Trevor and Emily, we trust you with Derek more." agreed George with Nora

"Yeah, C'mon Casey don't you want me to go?" said Derek coming into the room being sarcastic with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Mom, he can come." she said, than stomped out of the dining room and up to her room.

When she got to her room she slammed the door and picked up a book by Mark Twain and began reading it. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" Casey yelled at the door without even looking up from her book.

But they didn't and instead, just barged into the room.

"Get Out!" she said looking up from her book to Derek.

"I thought we could plan our fun and joyful weekend together." said Derek being sarcastically happy again.

Casey looked like steam was gonna come out of her ears at any minute.

"Why do you even have to come any way? I thought you were going to Aruba with Kendra and her family."

"Well I was, but we broke up." he said walking into the room more and sitting at her computer

"That won't last long. Go talk to her."

"No. Were over for good. I don't ever wanna talk to her again. I decided that me and her weren't gonna work out"

"Wow, so now your painful break-up is interfering with my now painful fun summer weekend."

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad. I heard were staying at the best resort at the theme park."

"Yeah I guess."

"Besides you know that Nora and dad wouldn't allow you three to share a room together. So it's better. Now we have a reason to get two separate rooms."

"No, it's just more expensive now." said Casey looking at Derek.

"Oh well. I don't have plans and this seems like fun. So I'm agreeing with Nora and dad for the first time in my life." he said getting up

"Oh and just remember, I always sit in the first cart of every coaster." he said smiling and walking out of the room.

When Derek was out of earshot Casey set her book down and picked up the phone next to her book. Then she dialled a number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Kendra."

**XOXO**

Casey burst into Derek's room without knocking. He was sitting on his bed reading a Spiderman Comic.

"It's called knocking." he said looking up at her

"Ah ha. I just got off the phone with Kendra and she said that she broke up with you!"

"…Uh…No…I broke up with her."

"Oh so she was lying about you begging to give her a second chance?"

"…well…yeah!" he said getting up from his bed

"To late Derek. You got dumped!" she said laughing

"Fine! Yeah she dumped me." he said walking over to her. "And if you tell anybody…" he said getting closer and closer to her as she backed up to the wall. "Then you will so regret it." he said towering over her.

"Oh please! She said it was because you weren't ready for the next step and she was." she said pushing him aside. "And yes Derek. I think we both know what the next step was." she said smiling

"So what! You and Sam never did it."

"Yeah that may be true, but your Derek Venturi. Player, Sexist, and…virgin?" she said smiling

"Not a word Casey!"

"Chill Derek. I'm not gonna say anything. It's very surprising to me. But in a good way. You actually do have common sense. From that girl, you could get any kind of disease I'm sure. I'm proud of you." she said walking out of the room closing the door

Derek couldn't help but smile. Even he wouldn't stoop that low to do anything with Kendra. It was more because he had to keep up his reputation. She was the popular girl in school and Derek was the popular guy in school. So it fit. But he couldn't help but admit that he was happy it was over between them.

He went and laid back in his bed and got comfortable before turning off the light and falling asleep for the trip ahead of them the next morning.

A/N-Okay. So here you go. I love the Dasey ship, so I wrote this, Chapter 2 is coming up very soon. I hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to my best friend LipsForBiting7.


	2. Holy Moley!

**Holy Moley!**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

"_So what! You and Sam never did it."_

"_Yeah that may be true, but your Derek Venturi. Player, Sexist, and…virgin?" she said smiling_

"_Not a word Casey!"_

"_Chill Derek. I'm not gonna say anything. It's very surprising to me. But in a good way. You actually do have common sense. From that girl, you could get any kind of disease I'm sure. I'm proud of you." she said walking out of the room closing the door_

_Derek couldn't help but smile. _

_Even he wouldn't stoop that low to do anything with Kendra. It was more because he had to keep up his reputation. She was the popular girl in school and Derek was the popular guy in school. So it fit. But he couldn't help but admit that he was happy it was over between them._

_He went and laid back in his bed and got comfortable before turning off the light and falling asleep for the trip ahead of them the next morning._

**XOXO**

It was 7:30 in they morning when they had to get up. They dragged all there luggage downstairs and Derek almost fell down the stairs when he was rubbing sleep from his eyes and hadn't noticed Casey's bag on the stairs. Around 8:00 Trevor drove to Emily's house and the two walked over to Casey and Derek's. From there they loaded the car up with all luggage that was going along.

"Be careful and I mean it!" said Nora

"Derek!" said his father

"Don't worry, don't worry." said Derek putting his arm around Casey

"Did you get the directions?" asked Nora to Casey

"Oh…there up in my room. I'll be right back." said Casey as she ran up the stairs.

"Derek when you two are gone, if there's any kind of strange guy or someone bothering Casey, I would really appreciate it if you acted like her boyfriend. Said Nora

"What?" exclaimed Derek "Someone like me wouldn't go out with someone like her." said Derek

"Derek. Do what Nora says. You need to protect Casey. You got that?" piped his father

"…Fine! But you owe me." he said walking out the door as Casey came down with the directions.

"Alright bye mom…George…Lizzie…Edwin…and Marti." she said giving each of them a hug

"Bye Casey! Where did Smerek go?" she asked in a little sad voice

"I'm right here Smarti. I wasn't gonna leave till I said bye to you." he said walking back into the house and picking Marti up in both arms including her legs as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

"Don't forget Smerek, its purple day!"

"I won't forget, I have that purple crayon you gave me." he said

"Okay Smerek." she said hugging him one last time before he set her down.

"See you guys!" he said waving to them as he, Casey, Emily, and Trevor made there way out to the car.

They all got into the car with Trevor in the driver seat, Emily in the passenger, and Derek ands Casey in the back. It was an SUV so they had the room that they needed. As soon as they were situated Casey gave Trevor the directions and they pulled out of Emily's drive way.

Derek was drifting off to sleep listening to his Ipod, and Trevor grabbed Emily's hand and he gave her a side glance and smiled at her, as she did the same. Casey and Sam had broken up because of losing interest in each other but he still hung around the house with Derek.

**XOXO**

"Hey I'm gonna pull over at a rest stop, I really need to go." said Trevor pulling over to one of the rest stations. When he got there he found a parking spot and unlatched his seatbelt. "Anyone else need to go?" he asked

"I do." said Emily unlatching her seatbelt "Casey do you need to?" she said turning to look at her.

"No I'm good. And I think Derek's out cold." she said lightly laughing when she looked at him

"Alright, we'll be back." said Emily as her and Trevor both got out of the car and walked hand in hand inside the travel area.

Now just her and Derek were in the car and she was bored.

"Might as well get some Zzz's in then." she said to herself as she tried getting comfortable which was hard because no matter what, she felt cold.

Derek felt her keep moving around next to him so he just opened his eyes and yawned as he handed her part of his blanket before he fell back asleep.

**XOXO**

Casey was woken up by a car horn and Trevor yelling "Stupid ass! That's my spot!"

"I can't believe were here." Emily screeched quietly before she pecked Trevor on the lips.

Casey looked around the car and realised that she was laying against Derek and using his chest as a pillow. He seemed to have his arm around her grabbing her elbow. As soon as she realised that she was laying on him she instantly sat up, which caused him to wake.

"Chipotle!!!" he screamed when he sat up and his eyes were half closed and he was groggily.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Are we here?" he asked as Trevor pulled into a parking spot.

"Oh yeah. And it's only 12:25. We have a whole day still." he said all excited

"Yeah but before we go into the theme park, I think me and Casey want to freshen up first." said Emily "Right?"

"Defintetaly. I cannot stay in these jeans all day, I am burning."

So they all got out of the car and finally admired the fantastic hotel.

"Holy Moley!" stated Derek with his jaw dropped

It was magnificent. You could even here people screaming for there lives over at the theme park. When they went in, they went over to the front desk.

"Hi can I help you?" asked the lady there in a cocky tone

"Hi. I need to check in." said Casey

"Name."

"MacDonald."

"Okay. I need to see some identification."

"Okay here." said Casey happily as the mean lady snatched it from her.

"Alright. You reservation is for the weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Credit of Debit?"

"Debit."

"Okay. Your in room 2040."

"I have two rooms." said Casey informing her.

The lady just looked at her like Casey was wasting her time away.

"Let me check again." she said looking back down at her computer and typing away.

"No I'm sorry. You only have one room."

"What? That can't be possible. I booked two room for the weekend."

"Well my computer would like to disagree with you."

"Well are there any more rooms I can book now?"

The lady just stared her down

"Does this hotel look like it isn't busy and has extra rooms?"

"I don't know." said Casey getting angry

"No. We don't have any extra rooms."

"Fine." she said turning around to face the other three. "What now?"

"Well we can just stick to the original plan of all 4 of us staying in that suite you got.

"Yeah but it's 2 beds." said Casey

"Well me and Trevor can stay in one bed and you and Derek."

"No!" yelled Casey and Derek at the same time.

"Me and you Emily we can share one and Trevor can have the other bed, and Derek can sleep…on the floor." she said grinning cockily at Derek

"I don't like that plan." said Derek one second later.

"Tough! You weren't even supposed to come. At least Emily and Trevor are paying. I'm using my debit cause it's easier but there giving me the money. But did you even pitch in one cent? NO!" she said getting angry

"Are you done?" asked the lady at the counter again

Casey turned around.

"Yes matter of factly. So yes were taking the room." she said forcing on a fake smile

"Good. So here's your card, receipt, and room key. Check out is noon on Monday."

"Great said Casey taking back her things…Oh and it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to your customers!" said Casey smiling and turning away and starting to walk away with her friends while they gave the lady a "Ooo Burn!" look. All the lady could do is stand there with a hilarious expression on her face.

They made there way onto the elevator and Derek pushed the button and he made an explosion noise right when he pushed it. It was quiet funny actually.

Finally when they made it to the 5th floor they found there room and opened it.

"Oh my God!" said Casey speechless.

"Wow!" said Derek.

"This is amazing." said Emily grabbing Trevor's hand.

"Yeah!" he agreed with her.

"Oh! Let's go look at the hot tub!" screamed Emily pulling Trevor out of the room as the door shut which left only Derek and Casey.

"Well they'll be gone for awhile." said Derek going into the side kitchen of the suite.

"Yep!" said Casey snickering quietly. She then went and sat down of the sofa and turned the TV on.

Derek came out from the kitchen and snatched the remote from her hands and turned the channel as he sat down next to her.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Casey exclaimed.

"Not any more." he said sipping his soda.

She reached over to grab the remote but then she slipped off the couch with the remote flying out of her hands onto the floor next to her head. Derek dived off the couch and to grab the remote, but she already had a firm grip on it.

"Give me the remote!" he said forcefully with a knee on each side of her.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

He pinned her wrist down and tried grabbing the remote. She just wouldn't let go. Just then Emily and Trevor entered the room and found the sight in front of them. Casey and Derek's faces were all red, they were both sweating and Casey was pinned to the floor by Derek. So what would you think?

"I came back because I forgot my camera but now I see what you, two do when we're gone." said Emily as she and Trevor started laughing

"Ugh!" said Casey pushing Derek off of her and throwing the remote at him. "That's the farthest thing we were doing."

"Right." said Emily while the four grabbed there things to head over to the theme park

"No really!" said Casey trying to make them believe her

"I believe you." said Emily again, she loved getting on Casey's nerves.

"Emily! Really, we weren't doing anything."

The four of them made there way out of the room, and through all the hallway you could hear Casey saying.

"We really didn't do anything!" with Derek not cutting in to agree with her.

A/N-Hehe. Okay so did you like it? The next chap will be up soon. Remember I write, you review. Peace Out!


	3. Pshhh You Wish!

**Pshhh You Wish!**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

He pinned her wrist down and tried grabbing the remote. She just wouldn't let go. Just then Emily and Trevor entered the room and found the sight in front of them. Casey and Derek's faces were all red, they were both sweating and Casey was pinned to the floor by Derek. So what would you think?

"I came back because I forgot my camera but now I see what you, two do when we're gone." said Emily as she and Trevor started laughing

"Ugh!" said Casey pushing Derek off of her and throwing the remote at him. "That's the farthest thing we were doing."

"Right." said Emily while the four grabbed there things to head over to the theme park

"No really!" said Casey trying to make them believe her

"I believe you." said Emily again, she loved getting on Casey's nerves.

"Emily! Really, we weren't doing anything."

The four of them made there way out of the room, and through all the hallway you could hear Casey saying.

"We really didn't do anything!" with Derek not cutting in to agree with her

**XOXO**

When the four of them had gotten to the park they were so excited. The Rides were amazing and very scary looking. Bad news was, it was getting cloudy very quickly.

They paid for there tickets and from there they grabbed a map of the park to decide which one they wanted to go on.

"Alright how about CryWolf The Ride first?" asked Casey

"No, the lines are too long." said Derek

"Yeah, but the longer we wait, the longer the line." he said arguing with her again

"Derek, the line is about a half hour. Were gonna be here for the whole weekend we can kill half an hour." said Casey getting angry

"Yeah, but the ride isn't moving Casey. It's gonna be here later." said Derek stepping closer to her

"Guys, Guys relax. How about we just go on CryWolf now Derek, and the next ride, you can pick?" suggested Emily

"Yeah I'm with Emily on this one. Sorry Derek. Just it's here and yeah." said Trevor

"Fine!" said Derek walking away from the group to go stand in the coaster line.

They all followed after him and yes it was a long line. Almost 45 minutes when they finally were 2 people away from riding.

The coaster came back to the station and let everyone out. As soon as they were out everyone next in line got in.

"Were taking front coaster." said Casey excitedly

"What? Why?" yelled Derek nervously

"What's your problem?" asked Casey curiously

"Nothing, just I'm surprised that…you would like roller coasters." he said trying to be realistic

"Are you kidding? I love roller coasters." said Casey smiling

"Wait a minute…are you scared of roller coasters?" asked Casey

"What? No!" said Derek looking away

"Yes you are! You're a virgin and afraid of roller coasters. Wow the things you learn in just a day." said Casey happily "Don't worry Derek, everything will be fine."

"I'm not scared." he said getting defensive

"Than ride it."

"What?"

"C'mon then. Ride front car with me."

"Fine!"

Derek was getting more and more nervous by the second. He was sweating and scared, he had a stomach full of knots and butterflies, and he would do anything to feel safe again. But he had to show Casey that he wasn't afraid of riding

When they were standing in line the sky was very dark. You could hear thunder around them but no rain. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I do believe we are expecting a storm. The park will be closing in half an hour but unfortunately this coaster will not be running any other time today for safety issues. I am sorry for the inconvenience." said the man operating the coaster holding onto a microphone for the loudspeaker and a walky talky in his other hand.

Oh man's and moans could be heard everywhere.

"No!." groaned Casey looking at the coaster just now pulling up to the station.

"Yeah." said Derek then he gulped and a sigh of relief washed over him.

**XOXO**

"It better not rain all weekend!" said an angry Casey as the four of them walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Yeah that would have to suck." said Trevor grabbing Emily's hand.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am starving and if I don't eat soon I might start eating the fake bowl of fruit on the front desk." said Derek rubbing his stomach

"Oh please. Like you don't eat enough." said Casey walking away from him

"Yeah, well at least I do eat." he said grinning at her back

She slowly turned around on her heal

"Are you calling me anorexic?" she asked insulted

"Call it what you will." he said grinning at her still

"I am NOT anorexic. Last night I had 2 really big pieces of pepperoni pizza." she said getting closer to him

"So are you saying that your actually a pig?" he asked

She stepped closer to him

"You better sleep with your eyes open tonight…just in case." she said giving him a death glare before turning around and walking away very angrily.

"Nice going Derek!" said Emily as she ran off to calm down her friend

"She started it!" he shouted to Emily "Man Trevor, girls are impossible."

"Sorry dude, but I'm staying out of this one." he said trying to catch up with Emily and Casey

"Are you kidding me?" he asked himself before he started walking over to them

**XOXO**

When Casey had finally calmed down from her insulting conversation with Derek they all headed over to the hotel buffet.

"Hey! I'm Nick and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" he asked flashing Casey a smile

He was a good looking guy. I mean he was REALLY good looking. Brown hair that went just below his ears (kind of like Derek's) dark, dark brown eyes, a very nice tan and toned body, and a magnificent and magic smile.

Casey blushed and turned away smiling a little. Emily saw this and nudged her friend in the arm and smiled.

"Yeah we'll have 4 cokes." said Derek simply

"Make mine a diet." said Emily

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." he said smiling at Casey once again

When he was out of earshot Emily cracked.

"He was TOTALLY flirting with you!" she said excited

"You really think?" asked Casey excitedly

"No doubt."

"But what does your research think?" she asked nervously

"Okay I can tell that he playing sports, I'm leaning towards football. He looks like he's very much single and not the type of guy to be a player. But he seems like a great catch." said Emily and Casey hugging and giggling.

"Personally…" started Derek

"Not a word." Casey said putting her finger up to Derek's lips, not even caring to look at him as she said this.

He pushed her arm out of his face.

"Personally, I don't think he's into you." said Derek matter of factly

"Well maybe your wrong." said Casey smiling at the waiter as he made his way over to the table with there drinks.

"Okay. Can I take your order or do you just want to do the buffet?" he asked nicely

"Buffet." said Derek

"Alright. Do you need any help finding or getting a certain food from the buffet?" he asked nicely again

"It's a buffet. I don't think we need help." said Derek rudely

The guy didn't say anything he just smiled sheepishly before turning away.

When the four of them got up got the buffet, Emily and Trevor made there way over to the desserts as Casey grabbed a chicken leg in front of her. Derek was standing next to her loading piles and piles of potatoes onto his plate.

"Um…hi again." Casey was startled and turned around quickly before dropping her chicken leg on the floor.

"Nice one Klutzilla." whispered Derek in her ear.

"Oh, let me get it." It was the cute waiter.

He picked up the chicken and threw it into the garbage can about 3 feet away.

"My bad." said Casey embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. My first day on the job I knocked over the chocolate cake that the chef's spent 4 hours working on, for a wedding." he and Casey started laughing

"Yeah. Well at least you don't have people call you Klutzilla." she said smiling and looking down.

"Listen, this might be a little straight forward but would you like to have coffee with me here tomorrow morning?" he asked hoping for a yes.

Casey just blushed.

"Sorry she's taken." said Derek turning around and putting an arm around her shoulder

"Pshhh, you wish." said Casey pushing Derek off of her with her elbow. "That would be great." she said smiling happily now.

"Great!" he said smiling too.

Derek was confused.

A/N-haha. Lame? Please tell me. I write you review. It's all good baby. It's all good!


	4. Less than 24 Hours

Less than 24 hours

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**

"Listen, this might be a little straight forward but would you like to have coffee with me here tomorrow morning?" he asked hoping for a yes.

Casey just blushed.

"Sorry she's taken." said Derek turning around and putting an arm around her shoulder

"Pshhh, you wish." said Casey pushing Derek off of her with her elbow. "That would be great." she said smiling happily now.

"Great!" he said smiling too.

Derek was confused.

**XOXO**

As the four of them made there way through the lobby to the elevator Emily and Casey were giggling about how Emily was so right about the waiter crushing on her.

"Okay can we talk about something else now?" shouted Derek as her turned around and looked at the two girls surprised by his outburst.

"Chill Derek. Your just mad because I have a date and there's not one hot girl around here for you." said Casey happily

"Yeah there are." he said turning around and looking at a girl around 18 or 19 years old. "Right there!" he said pointing to her "I'll show you guys. Man is she one lucky girl." he said before strutting over to her.

She was a pretty blonde, skinny but now bones skinny. She had nice hair and brown eyes, and she was reading a magazine while twirling her hair with one finger. Right next to her say her pure white Coach bag with a gold C as the key chain zipper.

He went right up to her.

"Hey." he said grinning

"Hi!" she said looking up at him and smiling

"You having a good day?"

"It's been alright."

"It just got better."

"And why is that?" she asked flirting

"Because I'm here, you're here, this is a fabulous resort, and I'm free tonight."

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Derek looked around but saw nobody.

"I'm down here Smarty!"

Derek looked down and right in front of him was a little person (No disrespect to anyone!)

"Girlfriend?" asked Derek laughing

"I'll mess you up! Don't think I won't." he said acting all tough

"Yeah I bet." said Derek rolling in fits of laughter

Just then he kicked Derek in the shin and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "C'mon sweetie, your parents wanna discuss the reception."

Trevor, Emily, and especially Casey were laughing so hard as Derek limped back to them.

Casey cleared her throat

"Not a word!" he said as he passed her and headed for the elevator with the rest behind.

**XOXO**

Everyone was really exhausted Emily and Trevor were passed out on the floor in one of the bedrooms from exhaustion from watching The Grudge 2. Casey and Derek were both in the living room watching a TV show.

"Well I'm tired so you gotta go!" said Derek in a bossy way.

"Well sor-ry big baby." she said getting up

"I'm tired and I need sleep." he said pulling the couch out into a bed.

"Fine. I'll be in my room." she said walking out of the living room and into her own room as Derek made himself comfy in the bed before turning to TV off. But it wasn't even 10 seconds later and Casey came running out of her room.

"Ewww! Ewww! Ewww!" she screamed quietly "I felt something soft and fuzzy against my leg!"

"Could it possibly be the blanket?" asked Derek with his eyelids closed and his arm gestures in the air.

"It was sooo not!" she said freaked out

"Are you going to sleep in the bed?" he asked

"No way! Are you crazy?" she asked

"Must be." he said before getting out of the couch/bed and went into the room. Casey walked over to the couch/bed and got in. She closed her eyes and almost instantly Derek ran out of the room.

"Yeah! There is definitely something in that bed! Scoot Over!" he said getting into bed.

"De-rek get out!" Casey said angrily

"This is MY bed remember?" he said

"Well I'm not going back!"

"That's your own decision."

"Fine. We'll share this bed and maybe get someone up here tomorrow." Casey suggested

"Fine but stay on your own side!"

**XOXO**

"Second time in less than 24 hours." said someone as both Casey and Derek just woke from there slumber.

"Huh?" both of them asked.

Derek felt something in his arms and it may have been as soft as a pillow. But it WAS NOT a pillow.

Derek and Casey instantly broke away from each other. Emily had just woke up to go down to the hotel restaurant to get some coffee but actually woke up to fine Derek holding Casey as they both were asleep.

"Man you guys must be very close step-siblings. Maybe you should just join at the hip. That way you never have to be apart." said Emily laughing.

"Shut up Em! Oh my God! What time is it?" Casey asked worriedly

"It's 10 to 10." said Emily looking at her watch

"10 minutes! I have to meet Nick in 10 minutes!" she said rushing out of bed to her suitcase as she grabbed a pair of jeans, a hockey jersey, and a pair of flip flops.

She ran into the bathroom and quickly changed, she brushed her hair so it was all wavy, and she put on just her average amount of makeup. She quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked worried

"Great!" said Emily smiling and gave her two thumbs up.

"Alright I'll see you later." she said before grabbing her purse and making her way out of the room.

Emily looked back at Derek who was still in bed but laying on his elbows. Emily gave him a curious smile before he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his face and crashed down on his pillow.

"Morning." said Trevor coming out of the other room of there great suite. He put his arms around Emily and she looked up at him and pecked on the lips.

"Guess what I found when I got up this morning." she said looking at Trevor who was grabbing some clean clothes out of his bag.

"What?" he asked just as curious as Emily had been

"Casey and Derek in the same bed sleeping closer than we were." she said .( No that does not mean they were having sex! Lol)

Trevor just started laughing which was cute on Emily's part. She walked over to him and they soon started making out.

"Please go somewhere else! I can here the smacking." said Derek as he threw a pillow over his head in chance to mute them out.

They broke apart which was good news for Derek.

"I'm taking a shower. I'll be out in about 15." he said before heading to the bathroom

When he was gone Emily walked back over to Derek and started punching him in the back.

"Derek! Derek get up!" she yelled

"What!?" he said sitting up angrily

"Do you wanna spy on Casey's date?" she asked with a big smile.

A malevolent grin appeared on his face.

**A/N- Okay did you like it? I liked when he was hitting on the blonde. Lol I'm so lame. But anyway, Review! Review! Review! **


	5. Woah!

Woah!

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter**

"I'm taking a shower. I'll be out in about 15." he said before heading to the bathroom

When he was gone Emily walked back over to Derek and started punching him in the back.

"Derek! Derek get up!" she yelled

"What!?" he said sitting up angrily

"Do you wanna spy on Casey's date?" she asked with a big smile.

A malevolent grin appeared on his face.

**XOXO**

"I'm glad you asked." he said getting up slowly.

"So Derek…why was Casey in your bed anyway?" she asked curiously

"She went to bed last night and said she felt something on her leg, so I went in there too because she didn't wanna sleep in the bed, and I wasn't gonna pass up a real bed for a couch so I said I would take it, but as soon as I got in it I felt the same thing. I have no idea what it was but I have to call and get somebody up here."

"Ewww! You think it was a mouse because I am…I am deadly afraid of mice!" said Emily gulping a lot and looking around on the floor.

"Might have been." he said jokingly

"Derek!" she said slapping him in the arm.

"It's fine. I'll call when we come back." said Derek grabbing his camera.

"Aren't you gonna change?" she asked

"Were coming right back." said Derek heading for the door.

**XOXO**

"I think my favorite movie would so have to be The Notebook. It's so sweet and romantic." said Casey as she flew to dreamland.

"My old girlfriend made me watch it. Don't be offended but it was way to girly for me."

"Oh…that's cool…I guess. Do you like Romeo and Juliet? Or any other sweet movies?" asked Casey hopefully.

"Not really!" he said taking a sip of his coffee

"Oh." said Casey looking down and grabbing her coffee but had no yet taken a drink.

"I like horror movies."

"You mean like The Exorcist and things?"

"Oh yeah! Those movies are great!" he said with a huge smile on his face. Casey just put on a fake smile.

"Man this guy is a dud." said Emily watching Casey and Nick from behind a huge plant with Derek.

"Yeah. He isn't me so of course he's a dud." said Derek smirking at Emily

"A few months ago, I would have probably thought that was true." she said laughing

"Haha." said Derek in a mocking sort of way. "C'mon I think we can get a better view from over there." said Derek pointing to a booth.

"Alright."

They made there way through the little hallway that led to the bathrooms one way and the kitchen the other. Right when Derek and Emily were coming out of the hallway Derek crashed into a waiter who was carrying a leftover milkshake, and it flew onto the one person that Derek and Emily least wanted to run into…Casey.

"Ugh!" she said as there was chocolate milkshake all through her hair and on her clothes. "Derek! Your gonna pay for this!" said Casey glaring at Derek like she was gonna murder him…very painfully and slow. "What are you doing here!?" she asked angrily trying to wipe the milkshake off her as best she could without water.

"Me and Emily…came down for breakfast?" he asked convincingly

**XOXO **

"I can't believe you two were spying on us!" yelled Casey in the suite after getting out of the shower.

"I'm so, so sorry Casey!" said Emily with a pleading look on her face

"Don't worry Emily, I forgive you…but not Derek!" she said glaring at him again.

"What?" he asked unbelievably. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I was on my way to use the bathroom and I had a milkshake thrown on me instead. Thanks a lot Derek!"

"Well I try." he said smirking

"You better knock it off before I come over there and knock off that smug little smirk of yours." said Casey getting ready to attack.

"Ok Ok, calm down. We need to get ready. We are still going to the theme park right?" asked Emily

"Yeah." said Casey answering and glaring at Derek.

"Well then let's finished getting ready. Nick's gonna have to wait if we don't hurry."

"Nick's coming?" asked Derek rudely

"Yes. I'm so sorry you don't have a tramp to run around with today because Emily, Trevor, me and Nick have someone to hang with, but there lies poor little Derek. Nobody wants him." she said now smirking

"Shut up…bitch." he said walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later the shower water was running and Casey went and grabbed the hotel phone.

"Hello. Candy Mountain Resort. May I help you this fine morning?" asked the lady who answered the phone

"Hi. My name is Casey MacDonald from suite 2040. Last night I felt something in my bed and then my stepbrother was gonna sleep in the bed instead but he said he felt the same thing. Were worried that it could be a mouse." she said

"Well I am terribly sorry for your inconvenience I will have somebody up there right away."

"Thank-you."

"Have a great day Ms. MacDonald."

Then Casey hung up the phone

"I bet this whole mouse story is just a cover up." said Emily smiling and taking a sip of her coffee that she got after "Casey's incident"

"A cover up for what?" Casey questioned

"For wanting to be so very close to big brother." she said smiling and taking another sip

"You are crazy. Trevor did you give her some crystal meth? I do not like Derek. Not to mention it's incest." she said

"No! No it's not! It's not incest because you two aren't blood related. Your related by marriage. So if your parents ever broke up then you guys could get together!" said Emily with a triumphant smile on her face

"Wha…why are we even talking about this?" asked Casey confused

"The more I think about it, the more I see you and Derek…together."

"Emily sleep with one eye open tonight. Derek and me is like…ewww!"

"Alright Casey." she said rolling her eyes, grabbing her coffee and walking out to the balcony.

Trevor shortly joined her and Casey saw them making out, out there. Derek walked out of the bathroom dressed in his jeans, a brown short sleeved shirt, and some plain brown shoes.

"That was a quick shower." said Casey looking at him

"Yeah. So?" he looked at her questioningly

"Um…there sending some one up to check to see what was in my bed last night."

"Did Emily believe you?" he asked curious

"No!" she said upset

There was a knock on the door so Casey went and answered it.

"Sup?, I'm hare to look fur a rat probem." all of his words not making sense to Casey in the least but she just nodded anyway. "Whit room is da ding in?" he asked.

Yeah he was a hillbilly. (He looked exactly like the guy from Date Movie that Alyson Hannigan's dad wanted her to marry. You know, the guy who was sweaty and gross who ended making out with the blonde model at the end who wanted Grant.)

"It's this room." she said pointing the right way. So he walked into the room and inspected it.

Derek was sitting on the armrest of the chair and Casey went and stood against the couch right next to Derek as they watched the man in the room if front of them. After about 5 minutes he came back out, he closed the door and started taping it up with yellow caution tape.

"What's wrong?" asked Casey scared

"I fernd nuttin, but it ber safer, for yer to slip somewhere else."

"You mean, you didn't find anything and it would be safer to sleep somewhere else?" asked Casey

"Yes. I do believeth I said that." he said scratching his butt

"Why should I worry? Is there a threat in that room?" she asked scared

"Hotel rules mam, I'm supposed ter tape it up, just in case cause I fumigated a little bit in there. Is any of yer luggage in there?" he asked drawling his words

"No. It's all out here."

"Good. So don't go back in there for 24 hours. Kay?"

"Yes sir." she said giving up on the man.

"Good." he said holding his hand out. "What? So no tip fer me?" he asked

"No! You did nothing for me. Thanks, but goodbye." said Casey pointing to the door.

"Fine, you ungrateful little…" he said as he made his way out of the room and down the hall.

Casey slammed the door and Emily and Trevor must have wondered what happened because they shortly made there way inside the suite.

"What happened?" asked Emily

"That Jerk didn't even doing anything. There's probably a million mice in that room. So Derek it kills me to say this…no not really, you have to sleep on the floor, Trevor takes the couch/bed and me and Emily take other good bed."

"NO! This is MY bed!" said Derek pointing

"It's ok Casey really. I'll take the floor." said Trevor

"Or…you and Derek can sleep together." Emily realised what she said "I mean in the bed." she did it again. "Since there's nowhere else to!" everyone looked at her weirdly "Never mind." she said looking down

"You know what…since Derek is being stubborn…I guess I'm stuck in this torture chamber." she said pointing kicking the couch/bed.

"I'm sorry Casey." said Trevor

"Trevor it's cool. It's Derek's fault once again!" she said giving him a glare. He glared back at her.

There was another knock on the door. So Casey went answered it.

"Nick!" she said happily as she saw him outside the door.

"Hey! I hoped I had the right room." he said smiling

"That makes one of us." said Derek rolling his eyes at the guy.

Nick noticed and felt automatically uncomfortable.

"Alright. Are we already to go now?" asked Casey

"Yeah!"

"Everyone took a shower?" she asked

"Yep! Let's go." said Emily happily as they all left the room.

**XOXO**

They all were having a blast at the theme park. Riding fun rides, playing games, making out cough Emily and Trevor Cough. But when Derek went and got a soda from one of the snack machines, there was another cute little blonde around him. She looked exactly the same age as him. So of course he made his way over to her…

**XOXO**

Nick handed Casey a rainbow polka dot colored puppy stuffed animal that he won for her and she just blushed. She was really crushing on him.

"Thanks." she said as they both made there way over to a bench. Casey could see Derek walking near them with a blonde girl, but Nick didn't see because his back was to Derek. That's when Nick closely made his way in covered Casey's mouth with his own quickly. It wasn't even very romantic. She was surprised and still had her eyes open as she saw Derek watching them. She could make this to her advantage.

"I'm sorry." said Nick pulling away.

"No." said Casey quickly as she pulled Nick back to her and began kissing him.

Derek felt pissed off and felt like beating the shit out of this guy. He didn't like him from the start and he had no idea why. He couldn't care less about the guy…or the things in his life. But Casey had her eyes half closed and she looked at Derek again and he felt the urge to do something so he grabbed his cute little blonde friend and kissed her on the lips.

After that it was a bloodbath. Each were trying to out do the other one. Yet they didn't even realise that this was something more than just struggling for power. Like how Casey wasn't a snooty little bookworm, grade grubber Klutzilla, and that Derek could get a girl on this vacation like Casey said that he couldn't.

After Casey ran out of breath she looked at Nick.

"Sorry…I was in the moment." she said looking down

"I'm not complaining." he said with a grin

Over with Derek and his blonde friend. Things were different.

After they stopped making out Derek looked at the girl.

"I guess I'll see you later." he said turning ready to walk away.

"Don't you want my number or something?" she asked hopeful

"I don't really see the point. I mean today was just…fun." he said smirking

"Fine. You weren't that good of a kisser anyway." she said flipping him off and strutting away like a little snoot.

Derek walked over to Casey and he didn't say a word to her.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked looking at him

"Nothing." he said still smirking

"Look Nick." said Casey turning to him. "I should probably go. Let's hang out tomorrow or something. Okay?" she asked

"Cool. Yeah I need to get to work. I'll see you later." he said coming in and pecking her on the lips really quick.

"Bye Casey." then he walked away.

Casey just glared at Derek. Before she went looking for Emily and Trevor, leaving Derek standing there for a few minutes.

**XOXO**

When the four of them got back to the hotel Trevor and Emily decided they wanted to check out the town they were near a little bit. Casey wanted them to spend some time alone but unfortunately for her, she was now alone with Derek and she was really, REALLY pissed off at him.

Casey hadn't said a word to him since they got back. She was getting a soda from there mini fridge when Derek walked past her and as she was leaving her shoulder rammed into him.

"Okay what is your problem?" he asked looking at her completely serious.

"You and that little blonde slut. That's what!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You just met her like 5 minutes ago right, next thing your making out with her in public. I'm surprised she didn't ask you for the money upfront." said Casey walking away.

"And what like you and that Nick guy weren't making out in public too?" he asked angrily

"It's different. I know him!" she said glaring at him

"No! No, you don't. You don't know anything about him. You met him yesterday! So don't you dare preach to me about right and wrong you hypocrite!" he said turning away

"I don't get you." she said walking up to catch him. "You and Kendra break up because she's ready for the next step and your not, yet you are the little player who is basically the King of wrong doing!"

He turned around when she said this.

"I don't get you! You act like my mother!I have one, and she's not the same as yours. So what are you and Nick gonna do when we have to go back home? Huh? I don't hear anything. What are you gonna do? After all you guys did have 1 date and a mad make out session at a theme park. You know maybe you should get married or have his baby too! I don't know!" he said

Casey was on the verge of crying but Derek was so pissed off to notice. He towered over her and looked straight in her eyes.

"So don't make me feel guilty for picking a girl and blowin…"

His words cut off from what he was about to say for Casey's lips were on Derek's. They were both surprised but trapped in the locker of hate and passion. They both closed there eyes and Derek taken matters into his own action. He pushed Casey back to the closest wall and started kissing her from her mouth down to her chin, and down her neck. Both breathing very hard.

Derek was strong. Very strong and it made him have the advantage which Casey loved. He had her arms pinned up above her head as they continued to make out. Never doing, or enjoying it this much with anybody ever in there lives. Casey let out a moan as Derek kissed her collar bone. But hearing that moan was his que to stop what he was doing.

Derek pulled apart like there was not enough medication in the world to sort out his head. He was completely confused. They were both out of there minds and air.

But when there breath started calming, awkward silence filled the room. Quickly.

"Uh…I…" Casey stuttered vreaking the silence

"Don't. We were…just…caught in the middle…of rage. That's it." said Derek trying to rationalize what just happened.

"Yeah. We…shouldn't let…I mean talk about it…ever again." she said still against the wall.

Derek was afraid to look at her, but did it anyway.

"_She's not that bad looking…"_ he thought after a few seconds.

**A/N-Okay Like? Please review. Just so you know I'm changing the title of this whole fan fiction to ****Suddenly I See****. OK? Great! Review!**


	6. Linger

Linger

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

His words cut off from what he was about to say for Casey's lips were on Derek's. They were both surprised but trapped in the locker of hate and passion. They both closed there eyes and Derek taken matters into his own action.

He pushed Casey back to the closest wall and started kissing her from her mouth down to her chin, and down her neck. Both breathing very hard.

Derek was strong. Very strong and it made him have the advantage which Casey loved. He had her arms pinned up above her head as they continued to make out. Never doing, or enjoying it this much with anybody ever in there lives.

Casey let out a moan as Derek kissed her collar bone. But hearing that moan was his que to stop what he was doing.

Derek pulled apart like there was not enough medication in the world to sort out his head. He was completely confused. They were both out of there minds and air.

But when there breath started calming, awkward silence filled the room. Quickly.

"Uh…I…" Casey stuttered breaking the silence

"Don't. We were…just…caught in the middle…of rage. That's it." said Derek trying to rationalize what just happened.

"Yeah. We…shouldn't let…I mean talk about it…ever again." she said still against the wall.

Derek was afraid to look at her, but did it anyway.

"_She's not that bad looking…"_ he thought after a few seconds.

**XOXO**

Emily and Trevor arrived back at the hotel about 3 hours later. Emily opened the hotel door first then Trevor.

"What's going on in here?" asked Emily

Derek and Casey were both sitting on the couch watching TV with guilty expressions on there faces. They weren't even watching TV because they were both were thinking about that extremely, sexy and hot, passionate kiss that they shared. So when Derek and Casey looked up at Emily and Trevor, they basically had guilty permanently tattooed on there foreheads.

So they of course didn't answer the question.

"You guys aren't fighting so something must be wrong." said Emily smiling.

They again didn't say anything.

"Alright…so if nothing's wrong me and Trevor are gonna go and watch some Canadian Idol. Bye." she said grabbing his hand as they made there way into one of the bedrooms.

"There not going watch Canadian Idol." said Derek

"Oh definitely not." said Casey getting up. "I'm going to take a shower be back later." she said heading to the bathroom. When she was gone Derek accidently pictured Casey in the shower.

"_Oh God! Why me?"_ he thought to himself before covering his face in his hands as he leaned back.

About 15 minutes later she came out of the bathroom and Derek was wearing pajama pants and no shirt and was getting a glass of water from the little kitchen sink they had.

"_Has he always been this fit or did I just realisize? Maybe he's been playing more hockey lately. Oh God! Why me?" _She thought to herself as she came and stood at the kitchen counter for a second.

When Derek was done with his water he throw his disposable cup in the mini trash can and walked over to the couch/bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it on the ground.

"You can take the bed tonight, I don't want it to be…awkward." he said looking at her.

"I can take the floor if you want." she said looking at him

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine down here." he said sitting down on the floor after grabbing an extra blanket from the bed.

"Okay." said Casey as she walked over to the bed in her short pajama shorts and Smurfs tank top.

She stepped over Derek who was almost right next to the bed and she sat down. She clicked the TV off with the remote and sat it on the and put it on the bedside table. She adjusted herself and laid down.

"Night." said Casey

"Night." said Derek closing his eyes.

**XOXO**

It was about 1 in the morning and Casey sheets on the bed were slowly sliding until.

"THUMP!"

Casey had fallen on the floor half on Derek and the other half on the floor next to him.

He yelled ow to as he felt something land on him.

"Ow." said Casey next to him all groggily and wrapped in her blankets because she fell off the bed. She found her way out of them about 5 seconds later but felt to tired to move.

Derek just looked at her.

She looked so pretty to Derek and that was when he realized that he might actually feel something for Casey but refuse to admit it. I mean it just wasn't right. He didn't want to like her he wanted to fight it. But he just couldn't control himself at that point. She was laying on her back and Derek leaned over until his head and some torso were hovering over her. He just looked at her unsure or not to do it, but he slowly brought hid head down slow and very lightly brushed his lips over hers. His eyes were closed. It was to romantic to be a kiss at that point and it wasn't even a lustful thing. It was just a sweet Dasey thing. His lips just lingered there for a second. Both of them had there eyes shut and just felt what was going on. Derek decided that he liked it so he slowly kissed more from where the linger was to more of a slightly rougher kiss. (Just picture 13 going on 30. When there kissing after falling off the swings okay?)

He then slowly pulled his lips off hers and opened his eyes. Her eyes slowly opened as well and her heart was beating so fast. Derek's too, but he felt different. Like a ball and chain of stress had been lifted off his chest.

"Derek…" Casey barely had her eyes open at all, she was just so caught up in the best kiss ever imaginable. "…wow." she was speechless and everything she said came out as a whisper that Derek understood.

But he didn't smirk cockily he smiled. Just a sweet original Derek Venturi smile that never made him look as attractive as much as then. He then rolled over next to her and didn't say anything else. A million questions were running through there heads but only 1 stuck out and neither had the answer to it.

"_What do step-siblings do in a situation like this?"_

**A/N-Very short on purpose. I thought it would be cute just to end this chapter as a short question. Until next time. Adios and Review!**


	7. Speechless

**Speechless**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter**

"Derek…" Casey barely had her eyes open at all, she was just so caught up in the best kiss ever imaginable. "…wow." she was speechless and everything she said came out as a whisper that Derek understood.

But he didn't smirk cockily he smiled. Just a sweet original Derek Venturi smile that never made him look as attractive as much as then. He then rolled over next to her and didn't say anything else. A million questions were running through there heads but only 1 stuck out and neither had the answer to it.

"_What do step-siblings do in a situation like this?"_

**XOXO**

Casey was the first one up and she was drinking her coffee out on the balcony. Just thinking…thinking a lot.

About Derek, and everything that happened with him.

"_I mean why did he kiss me? Why didn't he do it twice? Why am I so turned on by the kisses? Oh no! I'm gonna be sick. I need my science book. I'm gonna puke." _she thought in her mind.

"Hey. We need to talk." said Derek coming out onto the balcony.

"About what?" she asked trying to forget about it.

"Casey. About what happened yesterday."

"Oh…I forgot about that."

She lied.

"Good. But listen if you ever do remember it again. It has to stay a secret. I wasn't thinking when I did. I was pissed off at you the first time and last night I was tired and delusional." he said looking at her

"Derek trust me. I don't wanna tell anybody what happened between us. I don't even want to admit it to myself."

"Good. Do you know where my reputation would go if somebody found out what we did?"

"Derek. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Trust me." she said looking at him.

"It was a one tim…I mean a two time thing and it will never happen again."

"I know I'm so delicious, you just want to kiss me every second of the day."

"You wish." she said slapping him playfully on the chest after she set her coffee on the tiniest little table outside the balcony.

"Are you getting smart with me?" he asked half playfully and half serious as he pushed her onto the rail slowly.

"Oh I'm not playing." she said giving him a serious look.

"Your whole life will always be a game, Case." he said getting closer to her. "And I'll always be the player." he said smirking

"Really?" she asked _"Time to show that Casey's not a wimp." _She thought. "Because Derek your just a little rat…" she said pushing him sort of off her since he wasn't trying hard to keep hers still. She made them switch positions. She pushed Derek to the railing. He still not trying to stop her. "You're a poor little rat trapped in my maze…" she stared him straight into the eyes. He just looked back into her own. "I'll play with you like a lab rat…" She slowly kissed his right side of the jaw. "I can pop you like warm champagne…" she said kissing him further back on his jaw getting closer to his ear "But you wanna know why I won't do that?" she said kissing him right under his ear. "…because it's wrong." she said seconds later after a dramatic pause, then looked him in the eyes before backing off him and turning around and walking back into the suite.

Derek was speechless.

Speechless.

A/N- short but give me a break its 1:06 am. Lol Work with me here. Lol Anyway Review Time! Peace 3 Oh and thanks to Buffy I used the line "I can pop you like warm champagne…" and "…because it's wrong." Thanks Joss Whedon!


	8. CONTEST!

Contest!!!

Hey guys I had this GREAT idea. Most of you know how those shipper videos go on YouTube right? Well I make my own, and I actually have a contest for you guys. Whoever can make me the best video about this fan fiction will be a character in my story. Not a major role but you will still be in it, and have a few encounters with the real characters. Please message me and tell me what you think. Love you!

SweetAngelOfMusic


	9. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 8

**Last Chapter**

"I can pop you like warm champagne…" she said kissing him further back on his jaw getting closer to his ear "But you wanna know why I won't do that?" she said kissing him right under his ear. "…because it's wrong." she said seconds later after a dramatic pause, then looked him in the eyes before backing off him and turning around and walking back into the suite.

Derek was speechless.

Speechless.

**XOXO**

Casey slowly made her way back into the suite with a triumphant smile on her face. She felt weird that she was brave enough to do that, and she felt tingly because it was fun, and new. She had power. She was powerful. She could feel Derek under her lips kind of twinge with the closeness of him not controlling any part.

She headed for the shower with her clothes in hand when her cell phone made a tiny little musical note. She headed for her phone which was charging on the kitchen counter and she looked at it.

**1 new text message.**

She flipped her phone open, and clicked the **ok **button to read the text message.

**Nick's Cell- "Thinkin of u."**

Casey smiled, and went to the **reply** button.

"**awww. Thinking of u 2. 3" **

She closed her phone but felt a tinge of guilt after kissing Derek.

"_No! He kissed me! I am completely innocent. But why did I not push him off me? He was too strong and I was in shock. That's why! It was nothing. Like Derek said. It's a secret. It will always be a…secret._

She hopped into the shower for 15 minutes and when she got out she was dressed in blue jean shorts and a red tank top and red flip flops. She went and looked at her cell phone and there was another new text message. Casey was hoping it was from Nick but it wasn't.

**Jerk- "We need 2 talk!"**

Derek was listen under Jerk in her phone, and she looked around the suite and he wasn't there. Even Trevor and Emily were sleeping still. She replied back to the text message.

"**Where r u?"**

Seconds later her phone went off again.

**Jerk- "go into the hallway."**

She looked confused, but proceeded anyway. She walked to the door, and out into the hallway.

She looked both ways up and down the hall but saw no one.

"**u do realize ur not in the hall right?"**

She stood there waiting for him to reply and about a minute later he did.

**Jerk- " I no retard. Walk 2 ur right."**

She was annoyed but walked to her right anyway. She kept walking until she was suddenly pulled into a closet.

"Ahhh-" she started to scream before somebody covered her mouth with their hand.

"Shhh. It's just me."

"Derek?" she asked after he removed his hand

"Duh."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know! That's the point!"

"Well then why are you talking to me here? You need to talk to either yourself or your therapist."

"Wait…do you know that therapist is technically The Rapist if you separate it."

"Oh my God! Stop changing the subject. Why-are-you-talking-to me-in-a-closet?" She asked slowly as if she was talking to Pumpkin the retard.

"Because I'm confused about…us." he said waving his hand in-between the two.

"Derek, there's nothing to be confused about, there is no us, you said it yourself. There will never be an us." she said as she turned towards the door attempting to leave.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around so she was facing him again.

"Well what if I do want there to be something. What if I don't, that's what I'm confused about."

"Well there's nothing I can say to help you decide." she said pushing the door open and walking back to her room.

"Well that did nothing." he said to himself.

**XOXO**

Trevor and Emily were up when Casey got back into the suite with Derek trailing behind her.

"Well where were you two at?" she asked as if she was implying something.

"Pool." Casey said as Derek said "Vending machines." at the same time.

They looked at each other after Emily gave them a suspicious look

"Vending machines." Casey said as Derek said "Pool." switching there answers around.

"Well we…we were at the vending…machines, then you know we…they were empty so we went past the pool… um trying to you know.. Uh find another one."

"Um, I was just at the vending machines grabbing a water, and they looked pretty full to me." she said raising an eyebrow at the pair

"Well…then they must have…refilled them, when we were looking for another one." Derek said putting his two cents in.

"Yeah cause they can refill 4 vending machines in 3 minutes." Emily replied

"Um yeah but not… like not all of them were empty." Casey told her

"Yeah j-just the ones… with the food we wanted…." Derek ended lamely.

"Okay…" Emily said, dragging the word out as she rolled her eyes.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Derek went over and answered it. As soon as it opened he saw Nick standing there with a big cheesy smile on his face and a dozen roses in his hand. Derek, with a blank expression, slammed it into his face instantly. He then turned around to see a confused looking Casey.

"Who was it?" She asked walking to the door.

"It was the big hunk of nobody cares." He replied as he plopped onto the couch.

"Who?" She asked again as she opened the door.

"Nick! Hi!" she said as she saw him standing there looking just like Derek said, like a big hunk of nobody cares.

"Hi." He said, handing her the roses. "Um… who was it that slammed the door in my face?"

"Oh, just the Jerk." She replied smiling happily.

"Ah, Derek."

"That's my name dude. Learn it. Live it. Love it." He said as he stuffed potato chips into his mouth.

"How did you get potato chips… you just. And there…Ugh I don't even wanna know" She replied.

"So, uh Casey. Do you wanna go to H2O?"

"H2O?"

"It's an under 21 club downtown."

Derek jumped up from his place on the couch and wrapped an arm around Casey, who just looked at him in annoyance.

"That sounds great. I think we should all go. Don't you Case?" He said flashing her a big smile.

"Yeah. Great" She replied, making a face.

"Um yeah that sounds…. Really… uh nice." Said Nick disappointedly as Casey and Derek stood across from him, Derek with his trademark smirk and Casey putting on a front of fake enthusiasm.

**XOXO**

Later on the way to the club, Nick and Casey and Emily and Trevor were all trying to talk but kept getting distracted and annoyed by the fifth wheel, a.k.a. Derek, and his obnoxious gum popping.

They finally got to the club, waited in the long line, where Derek kept blowing bubbles and smirking after each one, causing everyone to roll their eyes. Which just made him do it more. As they headed into the club, Derek discreetly stuck his gum into Nick's hair, smirking yet again.

As they walked into the club they could feel the floor vibrate due to the loud music. The place was completely dark except for the strobe lights that flashed so bright and frequent that it made the sun look like ant.

**XOXO**

Nick and Casey were dancing close to the speakers, Emily and Trevor right next to them as Derek hung back waiting for the perfect time to tell Nick about the gum. As the song Buttons ended and Yeah! By Usher began, Derek moved closer to them. Nick and Casey were starting to grind. Derek went up to Nick and whispered "Dude, you have gum in your hair."

"What?!" He said and walked off to the bathroom.

Derek then slipped into the spot that Nick had vacated and started grinding against Casey, without her noticing that Nick was no longer there.

"You're a really good dancer Nick" Casey said to the guy who was actually Derek, who just smirked and moved his hands from their place on her hips to her stomach, holding her closer to him. Casey then wrapped her arms around 'Nick's' neck and tilted her head back, looking into eyes that definitely didn't belong to Nick.

"Derek?" She said as she spun around in his arms to face him.

"God, I can't believe you!" She screamed at him. "Where's Nick?"

At Derek's shrug, Casey pulled out of his embrace and stormed off towards the bathrooms.

Derek followed her when she left his arms. She was in the hallway to the bathrooms when Derek pulled on her arm for her to stop walking.

"Derek, what are you doing?" She asked him

"I just finally figured out what I want."

"And that is?"

He then pushed Casey against the wall and started kissing her. She was taken off guard but didn't deny it. She wrapped her arms around him kissed him back with emotion. She didn't care what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted him.

Derek was a really, REALLY, good kisser. Let's just say that he was just as good playing hockey off the ice, as on the ice.

Nick started walking out of the bathroom after his unsuccessful attempt to remove the gum from his hair when he saw Derek and Casey making out.

At first he didn't realize that it was them, and just started on his way out of the hall, but turned back around when he heard someone moan 'Derek'.

So when he turned around the realization hit him. It was Casey and her step-brother Derek.

"Casey?" he asked but she ignored him and continued kissing Derek. "Awe, dude. That's messed up!" he said disgustedly as he walked away shaking his head.

They broke apart for a minute, both needing to breathe.

"So…um, you said…something about realizing…what you want." said Casey looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You. I want…you."

"What do you mean you want me?" Se asked, slightly exasperated at him.

"I wanna be with you Casey." He told her.

"But…it's wrong Derek. It's incest." she looked at him seriously and sadly.

"No it's not. Were not blood related, and we didn't grow up together. It's not wrong and I don't consider you a sister. The only gross thing about this, is the way that your playing with my head."

"Oh, and like you haven't been torturing me since the very second you kissed me?" she asked now madly.

"Your right…I'm…sor…sorry." he said having a hard time getting it out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really wanna give us…a try."

"Wow, Derek… This is crazy, but…your right and if this is some horrid joke…you will be oh so very sorry." she said

"It's not a joke Case." he said laughing slightly at her.

"Hey, I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that." she said hitting him in the chest playfully

"Well I'm not, I want to be with you."

"I wanna be with you to." she said smiling.

Derek leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"I'm always right!" said a happy Emily walking into the hallway

Casey and Derek pulled apart and blushed madly at Emily standing in front of the pair.

"Your secrets safe with me." she said putting her finger to her lips in a shhh movement.

But the question that they wondered about was 'Should we keep it a secret?'

A/N-Okay so I wrote this one at 1:30 am, with my best-est-est friend a.k.a my beta LipsForBiting7. Review and remember my CONTEST! lol The deadline is July 13, 2007! Let's get those vids in! ttfn. Oh and my internet was being stupid, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately.

SweetAngelOfMusic

\m/( . )\m/

Rock On


	10. Surprise!

Surprise!

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter**

"I wanna be with you to." she said smiling.

Derek leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"I'm always right!" said a happy Emily walking into the hallway

Casey and Derek pulled apart and blushed madly at Emily standing in front of the pair.

"Your secrets safe with me." she said putting her finger to her lips in a shhh movement.

But the question that they wondered about was 'Should we keep it a secret?

**XOXO**

The four of them minus Nick made there way back to the suite and were so majorly tired. Emily was basically falling asleep where she stood; which was in front of the kitchen sink, where she was getting some water.

"OK, I'm taking this one to bed." said Trevor heading over to Emily and picking her up bridal style.

"Let's keep this PG kids." said Casey jokingly.

Trevor and Emily said nothing they just gave her a smirk that was the complete opposite of a PG action for the night in front of them. But they soon disappeared behind there bedroom door. Which left Casey and Derek alone.

"Well…that was a fun…night." she said trying to start up conversation.

Derek gave her a puzzled look.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked surprised.

"Well, what do you want me to say? We usually fight every time were around.

"Well, we can fight in public." said Derek crawling into Casey's bed after throwing his shirt, and pants off and just remaining in his boxers.

"_Oh why does he have to look this good!?"_

"Yeah, but…" Casey started

"Case!" he said looking up at her "It will work out, just calm down." he said before laying his head down on the pillow.

She slowly made her way over to him and lowered her body to almost be compared with his. He just looked up at her expressionless face.

"Wha-" he started before she quickly crashed her lips onto his. He was surprised but loved it. Derek wanted more so he begged Casey for entrance into Casey's mouth, that she gladly accepted.

Derek tried sitting up a little more so he could gain the strength to pull Casey onto the bed. He managed that almost 2 seconds later.

He rolled Casey over now, so he was on top. They were still making out, and it was hot. Casey kept running her hands up and down his gorgeous torso as he held a hand on eachside of her. He just loved doing that.

After what seemed like days or weeks of kissing they both needed air. They were breathing hard but regained it eventually.

"This…is…so…weird." started Casey "I never imagined that we would be playing tonsil hockey."

"Yeah. At first I told myself that it's Casey. Your stepsister but-"

"But?" asked Casey

"I just had…" "I had to kiss you. You tease me with all these guys in the house. Sam, Max, you do it over and over again."

"Derek, Max was a long time ago. How…how long have you liked me?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"It…doesn't matter." he said trying to ignore the question

"Yes it does. Please…tell me." she said pleading with her eyes.

"Well, I…I've always thought…he cleared his throat that you were…attractive. Since the wedding. Your just so defenive, and strong, and you never took any of my crap. Can we change the subject now?"

"Derek." said Casey in a sweet, happy, quiet voice before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. She pulled away from him. And turned the light off that was next to her.

She kissed him tenderly one last time.

"Goodnight Romeo." she said before crashing down on her pillow. Derek just looked at her. The light from the moon laying down on her face perfectly.

"_I am so whipped."_ he thought before wrapping one arm around her and falling into his own peaceful slumber.

**XOXO**

There was a knock at the door very, very early in the morning. Casey just turned over in her bed. Derek grunted. The knocks got louder.

"Derek, please get it." said Casey turning to face him eyes half open.

"Why can't you?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Cause I'm cold and I don't wanna get up."

"Casey…" he mumbled pleadingly

"Please." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine." he said getting out of bed and stumbling to the door in his boxers. His hair was all messed up in the cute way.

When he got to the door he didn't look through the eyehole, he just unlocked the door and opened it.

He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, but the same person, or persons was there.

"Kendra?"

**A/N-lol OOO what's gonna happen next??? Kendra's here and so is… I think your gonna have to keep reading. Review time!!! REMEMBER CONTEST!!! 3**


	11. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey…" he mumbled pleadingly

"Please." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine." he said getting out of bed and stumbling to the door in his boxers. His hair was all messed up in the cute way.

When he got to the door he didn't look through the eyehole, he just unlocked the door and opened it. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, but the same person, or persons was there.

"Kendra?"

**XOXO**

"Hey Dare-bear!" she said coming in and kissing him on the cheek. "Me and Sam called looking for you guys, and your mom or Nora told me you would be up here at Candy Mountain. So I needed to talk to you so badly, me and Sam-"

"Sam!?" yelled Casey startled

"Hi Casey! Anway we decided to drive up here and hang out with you guys on this fun vacation, so me and Sam are staying until next Saturday too."

"Wha…were leaving today." said Casey

"Oh no! Your mom told us that you Casey, have a full ride to NYU and Derek passed his S.A.T's and is going to the University of Toronto and that she and George paid for you four to stay another week on vacation. We told them that we would tell you the good news. I'm so proud of you baby." she said turning to Derek and kissing him on the cheek.

Everything was jumbled up. Casey and Derek were going to separate colleges, Sam and Kendra were here, and Kendra was calling Derek baby again.

Casey got out of bed and walked over to Derek and the other 2.

"So anyway, Derek we need to talk." said Kendra grabbing his arm and pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door.

Which left Casey and Sam in awkward silence.

"Casey, I think that we need to talk too." started Sam

**XOXO**

"Ok Derek. In the past we've had a few troubles and now I realised that we broke up because I was forcing you into something that you just weren't ready for yet. I can accept that. I will wait until your ready to take it to the next step. You're my Dare-bear." she said pinching his cheeks

"Kend-"

"Derek shhh! Let's not ruin this beautiful moment. You are a very special person. Remember that." she said hugging him around his arms which were basically glued to his sides. "I'm so happy, were together again."

"_Well, that makes one of us." _He said to himself

**XOXO**

"Casey, listen. I miss us. I can't stand being without you and I want a second chance. Please!" he said before crashing his lips down to hers.

Casey realised that Derek kissed a lot better than Sam did.

"_Oh no! What's Derek gonna think? Oh no! What's_ _Derek gonna do?" _Casey thought

Casey didn't have a chance to say anything because Sam and Her broke apart just as Kendra and Derek came out of the bathroom.

"Awww, yay! You guys are back together!" said Kendra in a high pitched squeal.

Casey couldn't even look Derek in the eyes. She was afraid of his reaction. She would have said that she was already dating somebody, but Sam would have asked who, and Casey would feel really awkward saying that she was dating her stepbrother.

" _I can always lie and say how I'm dating Nick. Oh no! Nick! I left the club without him. Who am I kidding, I couldn't lie to save my butt."_

"Yay, now we all have our special someone again" said Kendra still smiling

"_Oh Boy!"_ thought Derek sarcastically to himself.

"Morning!" said Emily coming out of her room. "Kendra?" she asked looking startled

"Emily! Hi."

"And Sam?"

"They decided to drop in." said Derek looking down

"Oh!" said Emily realising the problem in Derek's voice.

"Wait how did you know what room we were in?" asked Emily

"I slipped the woman at the counter a 20. She's very nice." said Kendra smiling and wrapping an arm around Derek.

Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so me and Sam have a room, but I thought that maybe Casey and Sam can sleep in the same room, and I can take her spot here." Kendra suggested.

"I don't know…" said Casey

"Yeah, Casey can't. We actually all like where were at." said Derek turning to Kendra

She just gave him a questioningly look.

"Dare-bear. Your still mad at me." she said making a drama-I'm-about-to-cry-look. "You think I'm ugly!"

"No…Kendra." the tears were starting to affect Derek

"It's that or…you think I'm fat!" she cried out before running out of the suite and down the hall.

"Ugh!" Derek groaned.

"Well, I should go up to my room. let's hang out later." he said to all of them before kissing Casey on the cheek and leaving.

When he was gone everyone stayed quiet.

Derek just glanced over at Casey.

Now they needed to talk.

**A/N-Okay, surprise, surprise! Review time!!**


	12. Go With the Flow

**Go With the Flow**

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"No…Kendra." the tears were starting to affect Derek

"It's that or…you think I'm fat!" she cried out before running out of the suite and down the hall.

"Ugh!" Derek groaned.

"Well, I should go up to my room. let's hang out later." he said to all of them before kissing Casey on the cheek and leaving.

When he was gone everyone stayed quiet. Derek just glanced over at Casey.

Now they needed to talk.

**XOXO**

"I'm gonna go and see if Trevor's up yet." said Emily who got the message and left the awkwardly silent room.

Casey glanced over at Derek and immediately felt bad.

"Derek…Sam things that me and him are back together." she said looking at the ground

"I know." said Derek looking down too. "Kendra things me and her are together too."

"What are we going to do? I don't think I'm ready to tell the world that I'm dating my step-brother." she said looking up at him.

"You mean your devilishly, good-looking, athletic, step-brother?" he smirked walking over to Casey

"You are such a loser you know that." she said coming into Derek's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, at least people don't call me Klutzilla." He said Jokingly. But he got very serious seconds later. "Listen Casey, I'll make this work. It will all work out."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

They broke apart about 5 seconds later.

" Okay, they obviously don't know that were dating…which is good. So, we need to just go with the flow. So that they don't suspect anything."

"Derek, I'm bad at that."

"Casey please. You need to do this for us. Oar will never get to…" he smirked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Huh?" she asked confused

"Casey will never get to be together cause Nora and George will find out and will never get to have…fun together." he said, sort of winking at her. "And no more, making out, and sharing beds…" he said getting closer to her. "No more, tonsil hockey." he said grinning at her.

Casey was getting really hot.

"And no more hanging out with you, watching you stick up for your family or just being around you because are parents wouldn't trust us."

Casey smiled at him

"I don't want that to happen. I like fighting with you. I like sitting next to you. I like being around you because you don't take any of my shit. I like…being a guy who doesn't sound like a cheesy love movie too, but you don't see my complaining."

Casey let out a small laugh.

"Derek, were good, as long as you don't make out with Kendra." she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"As long as you don't make out with Sam." he said before coming down again and kissing her with much love.

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later:**

Casey and Derek folded up the couch and were now watching TV. She was leaning against his chest and he was fiddling with her hands as they kept giving each other light pecks on the lips or cheeks.

Casey sort of got up and turned herself. She put one leg over Derek's lap and the other over the other side, so she was sitting on him now.

Derek was surprised but wasn't complaining. She slowly began to trail kisses down his neck. But she found her way back up to his mouth in seconds. She slowly brought her lips to his and began kissing him.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and just enjoyed the feeling and the taste for awhile. But just went things started to heat up there was a knock on there suite door.

"Dare-Bear it's me!" came the high pitched voice of Kendra on the other side of the door.

Casey and Derek broke apart and Derek groaned in frustration.

"It will all be worth it remember." said Casey quickly pecking him on the lips before getting off his lap.

"No-" said Derek as he pulled her back down on his lap.

"Derek."

"Let's act like were not here." He said attacking her lips again.

She melted into the kiss but backed off him very slowly and with incredible force from what her heart and head were saying against her responsible side.

"Derek No. We have to answer the door. Remember. Go with the flow and don't let them know what's going on." she said getting off his lap again.

She walked to the door and you could here Derek groaning.

"Hi Kendra!" said Casey fake-like as she opened the door.

"Hello Casey, Derek!" she said walking in the room.

"Hey Casey!" said Sam kissing her on the cheek before walking into the room behind Kendra.

Casey just smiled as real as she could.

"Sam and I thought that it would be great if we all went out to dinner. Emily and Trevor can come to if they want." Kendra said happily

"Uh…I don't know…" started Casey

"C'mon Casey. I want us to spend some time together. I feel like we haven't really had a chance to do that." siad Sam turning and looking at her.

"I…guess so." she said giving in

"Great!"

**XOXO**

Casey refused to go to the hotel restaurant just in case she ran into Nick. So instead the whole group including Emily and Trevor all decided to go to a restaurant downtown.

Casey and Derek sat next to each other surprising to everyone except Trevor and Emily. But what no one knew was that Derek was drawing little pictures and zig-sag's on Casey's hand with his own underneath the table.

Casey actually blushed a few times and Sam thought that it was because he was playing footsie with her underneath the table.

The entire night Casey and Derek barely talked to anyone. They were to busy playing with each other's fingers at dinner, and the popcorn bowl at the movies ;where they decided to go after. They were in there own little world.

**XOXO**

"Casey are you ok?" asked Sam when they got back to the hotel.

"I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you haven't talked to me like all night. I would understand it, if you were fighting with Derek the whole time, but you weren't even doing that."

"Sam, don't worry about me. I think your just seeing things that aren't there. Not to mention I was a bit tired today. So I'm going to bed. See you in the morning?" she asked

"…Yeah." he said giving up. "Night." he said before pecking her on the lips then walking down the hall.

Casey then turned around and went back into her suite where Emily and Trevor were.

"Derek, aren't you even gonna kiss me Good Night?" asked Kendra who was standing in front of her suite.

Derek leaned over and kissed her very quickly on her cheek "Night." he said before walking away.

Kendra's jaw drop to the floor. Boy was she pissed.

**A/N-Review!!!! Did you like it? Review!!!!**


	13. What's that?

**What's that?**

Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

"Derek, aren't you even gonna kiss me Good Night?" asked Kendra who was standing in front of her suite.

Derek leaned over and kissed her very quickly on her cheek "Night." he said before walking away.

Kendra's jaw drop to the floor. Boy was she pissed.

**XOXO**

When Derek got back to the room Casey and Emily were watching Funniest Home Videos and Trevor just came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him. Derek remembered that Casey used to have a thing for Trevor so hopefully she wouldn't get any ideas from seeing him in just a towel.

Emily noticed that he only had a towel on to on his way back to his room.

"I'll be…back." she said hopping off the couch and running to catch up with Trevor.

The door shut with Emily and Trevor who both disappeared inside.

"Hey." said Derek walking over to Casey.

"Look like my FHV partner is gone." she said smiling.

"Yeah. I'll be your partner for…anything." he said smirking and lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"Derek!" she said laughing when she slapped him playfully on the arm

"Oh c'mon." he said leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. He slowly pushed her down on the couch and let the two teenagers emotions take over.

Casey and Derek were playing tonsil hockey, as they both felt each other up. Derek played with the bra strap from the outside of her shirt and Casey ran her hands all over his chest from inside his shirt.

"Derek!" she moaned a few times when he made his way off her mouth and down her neck. He was there for a few minutes and Casey didn't even think of the consequence of that.

"Oh…Sorry!" said Trevor who came out of his room and ran back in it.

They broke apart instantly.

"I…bet…he…didn't…want…to see that." said Casey grabbing air.

"Yeah…" said Derek

"I'm going to bed now." said Casey pulling Derek up with great force, but he wouldn't move.

He was almost up when he lost his balance and feel on the floor in front of him (surprise there huh?)

"Ooo, I do love this position." he said looking at Casey below him.

"I bet." she said laughing "Now get off me."

He just leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Safe and sound. No rush at all. No steam. Just full of…

Love.

XOXO

Derek and Casey eventually went to bed and Trevor found it safe enough to come out of his room again. Today They were all going to spend the day at the theme park. It was gonna be great.

Everyone was ready to go they were just waiting for Sam and Kendra to get to there room.

There was a knock on the door and Casey went and answered it. Kendra came walking in with not exactly the best mood.

"Hi Casey!" said Sam coming in too.

"Hey." she said hugging him.

"Wait…what's that?" he asked pointing to her neck where there was a huge reddish mark.

**A/N-****Muhahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Review if you want me to write more ha ha ha! Remember the contest and message me if you can do it! Video clips are at limewire too, by the way!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N- Hey people! Don't hate me but I've decided to change my story title again! lmao. It's now gonna be Clueless. I just can't find a good title, so if you think of a better one besides Clueless please message me. Mwah!

SweetAngelofMusic


	15. All his Canadian Glory

All his Canadian Glory

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

"Hi Casey!" said Sam coming in too.

"Hey." she said hugging him.

"Wait…what's that?" he asked pointing to her neck where there was a huge reddish mark.

**XOXO**

Casey had no idea what he was talking about. But then she remembered her and Derek the other night.

"_Please no! Anything but that."_ she thought as she quickly ran over to the bathroom mirror.

She looked in it and was completely embarrassed.

It was a hickey.

Everybody else followed her into the bathroom. She had no idea what to say. Thank goodness Emily was there.

"I know what it is. Last night at dinner, you all know how Derek and Casey weren't fighting? Well when they got back to the hotel, Derek through a rubber bouncy ball full speed at Casey. He must have hit her so hard that he left… a bruise." she said very, very convincingly.

Now was the perfect time for Casey to practice her lying.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Derek!" she yelled turning around. "He threw it when I was watching TV on the couch. You are a big jerk Derek!" she said walking away angrily.

Derek played cool. He just smirked.

"I'm sure it was an accident." said Kendra coming over to Derek and putting her arm around him.

"Listen, Instead of going to the theme park today. I thought we could chill by the pool. Please Dare-bear" she said running her finger down his chest.

"Um…I…" he started

"Yeah, that actually sounds like fun." said Emily

"Yeah." said Casey sarcastically

Derek noticed and turned and looked at her.

"Great!" he said sarcastically too.

"Yay, I'll be back, I need to get my bathing suit. Meet you guys down at the pool?" asked Kendra

"Yeah." said Casey still looking at Derek.

**XOXO**

Everyone made there way down to the pool and were just relaxing. Trevor was giving Emily a massage and oh boy! Was she enjoying it. Kendra was on a lawn chair getting a tan, reading a magazine, and listening to her Ipod.

Sam and Derek were in the pool racing back and forth to see who had the best score and Casey was just lost in thought.

"_Derek! Whoa, nice!" _thought Casey as she watched Derek. _"He's so athletic, hot, and so strong…when he wraps his arms around me and makes me feel oh so…"_

"CASEY!" Derek said snapping his fingers in front of her for the third time.

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of her daydream

"I'm going up to the room. I have a headache."

"Mm-kay." she said looking up at him. He was gorgeous in swimming trunks. So mm-kay was all she could muster out because of it.

He just smiled and walked off.

Casey didn't mind the view either.

**XOXO**

Casey made her way up to the room because she was bored at the pool. Sam was just not that cool to hang out with anymore. As Casey slipped her room card through the door lock she thought about how loving Emily and Trevor were to each other. They were always together. They fought, but always made up. She wished that she could find a guy like that.

When Casey opened the door she was amazed at what she saw in front of her. It was Derek, drying off from a shower. No towel around him. He was naked.

Butt naked.

**A/N- Haha lol. Wouldn't that be a nice picture? lol**


	16. THANKS A LOT!

**A/N--**I would just like to say that the contest deadline has been closed earlier because someone has WON IT!!! I would like to thank greenfiend03 on youtube for making me the best fanfic trailer EVER!!! I was so happy when I found out about it because my friend LipsForBiting7 texted me and told me. So as a reward for greenfiend03, she has one a slot as a character for my story. The video is here and you can add greenfied03 as a friend and comment her etc... My youtube is here Thank you all and especially greenfiend03. I will be updating shortly.


	17. Truth

Truth

Chapter 14

**Last Chapter:**

When Casey opened the door she was amazed at what she saw in front of her. It was Derek, drying off from a shower. No towel around him. He was naked.

Butt naked.

**XOXO**

Derek was standing sideways facing the back of the room, away from the door when he heard Casey's voice.

"Oh…my god." She said, frozen in place.

"Casey!" he asked turning to face her as he did so he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Oh God Derek!" she yelled running over to see if he was okay. She dropped to her knees beside him and put her hands on his chest, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay? A-are you hurt?" Casey asked worriedly.

"Case, I'm fine." He said with a smirk. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I… don't remember" She said confusedly, backing up a bit.

"Well since your down here." He said then pulled her back on top of him, kissing her lips.

"Hey Casey d-" Kendra started but was stopped mid sentence when she saw the sight in front of her. The sound of her voice caused the pair in question to break away and look at her in shock.

"Kendra!" Derek said, wide-eyed. "It's not what it looks like…"

"It looks to me that Casey is making out with my naked boyfriend on the floor of their hotel room."

"Ok…it is what it looks like." said Derek

"So have you been sneaking around with Casey the entire time since we got together?"

" Kendra! We were never back together. I don't know what your doing here, because I am not with you. I am NOT your boyfriend and I haven't been for awhile. We broke up for a reason and I am happy about it! Thrilled! Now get the hell out!" he said, raising his voice at the end.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at them, her lips settling into an annoying pout as she left the room in a huff, slamming the door. Derek and Casey just sat there for a minute in silence.

"She's gonna tell everyone isn't she?" Casey asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup." He replied.

"Damage control?"

"Yup." They then got up without a word, so Derek could (sadly) get dressed and they could do the damage control in question.

**XOXO**

Derek and Casey walked down to the pool and spotted Kendra talking animatedly to Sam, Emily, and Trevor, undoubtedly telling them what just happened.

Emily saw the two coming over and nudged Trevor in the side. Trevor noticed them also and they stood up.

Kendra looked past Sam and saw that Casey and Derek had come down.

"Go ahead and tell him Casey. I'm sure your real boyfriend would like to hear what you have been doing behind his back with your step brother."

Everyone looked at Casey and her embarrassed face.

"Sam…I think we should talk alone."

"I think Sam wants to hear it right now!" said Kendra

"I think Sam should speak for himself!" Casey snapped. "Ugh…whatever!"

She cleared her throat and got ready to tell Sam the truth.

"Sam, Derek and I have been…um dating, I guess you can call it…for awhile now. We just got together on this trip and then you and Kendra came here and assumed that you were dating us. We didn't tell you the truth because…we didn't want you guys to tell our parents."

Sam was shocked.

"Sam, I'm sorry." said Casey

"Um…no its cool. Don't worry about it.. ." he said before walking away

Casey still felt bad though.

"Ugh…that's it? Ohmygawd." she said walking away also.

Casey looked over at Derek who just looked back at her unsure of what to do about Sam.

Someone needed to talk to him.

**A/N- Ok here's the next Chap. I had to get rid of Kendra somehow. Don't worry Sam will be gone soon enough. Haha Keep reading and check out the trailer for this fic. Just search Clueless Dasey on Youtube. LipsForBiting7 helped write this fic along with me and she says "Thank God for naked Derek. Hottness!"**


	18. Lake Front

**Lake Front**

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter:**

"Um…no its cool. Don't worry about it.. ." he said before walking away

Casey still felt bad though.

"Ugh…that's it? Ohmygawd." she said walking away also.

Casey looked over at Derek who just looked back at her unsure of what to do about Sam.

Someone needed to talk to him.

**XOXO**

Casey walked up to the room Sam was in and saw him coming out with all of his bags.

"Hey where you going?" asked Casey pointing to the bags

"Oh um…I'm going…home." said Sam looking at her

"Why?" she asked getting kind of worked up

"Casey…I only came here, because I thought that me and you should give it another chance. I shouldn't have assumed that we were back together from me just kissing you. I should have just…you know I don't know. But I know that you like Derek. I should have known. I want what's best for you Casey. Don't worry about me. Okay?" he asked turning and started walking down the hall.

"Sam!" yelled Casey

He turned around and looked at her.

"I hope were okay." she said nervously smiling

"Were fine. I think we make better friends anyway." he said turning around again

"Wait! What about Derek? I don't want you to hate him. I don't want to have problems between you two."

"He's still my bro." said Sam

"Good." she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I better go. Kendra's pissed and is waiting down in the car. She's my ride." he said

"Okay." she said lightly laughing. "Drive careful."

He just smiled at her before turning away and walking down the hall.

**XOXO**

"I heard about this place and I thought because of everything that happened today we just needed to relax." said Derek pushing a branch of leaves out of his way.

"Derek where are we?" asked Casey who was behind him holding his hand.

"Were…" he said pushing one last branch out of his way.

Right in front of them was a beautiful lake. It was sparkling in the moonlight.

"At Lake Glory." he said turning and smiling at Casey's awe expression.

"Derek-" she said walking closer to the lake "It's beautiful." she said looking straight at it.

Derek was behind her just watching her.

"Yeah…it is." he said talking about her actually.

She turned around and just looked at him.

"You are…amazing." she said walking over to him and stopping right in front of him. She leaned in and slowly captured his lips in a kiss. But Derek broke it and looked down.

"What? What is it?" asked Casey

"Case."

"Yeah?" she asked confused

"If Nora and George find out about us, I just want to let you know now."

"Know what?"

"That…"

"What? Derek are you okay."

"No, I need to say this." he said getting real serious.

"Casey…I…love you." he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Casey looked at him long and hard. Before crashing her lips onto his. Every emotion that she ever had for this boy came out then. In that one kiss. But it was in the middle of getting heated up when Casey broke away.

"Derek Venturi…I love you too!" she said crashing her lips onto his again.

He begged for mouth entrance with his tongue before she gave it to him. He began the tongue battle. Casey was moaning into the kiss when Derek slowly started lifting her shirt up.

They broke apart and looked at each other straight in the eyes before proceeding.

They were ready.

**A/N- One more chapter before the finale. I'm so sad. I don't want it to end. Lol But I guess all good things must come to an ending. Oh and I'm sure all of you know what **_**They were ready**_**, stands for, so no need for me to tell you.** **Keep reading. Only 1 more chapter to go!**


	19. Home

Home

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter:**

They broke apart and looked at each other straight in the eyes before proceeding.

They were ready.

**XOXO**

Everyone was packing up there clothes. There week vacation was finally over. It was sad. They didn't want to go home. The last few days there were great. They spent time at the theme park, the pool, etc…

Derek and Casey especially didn't want to go home. The whole Dasey thing had started there. They got closer, they got together, they gave it away together. It was gonna be the vacation of there lives. As Casey was finishing zipping up her suitcase, to pair of strong arms snaked there way across her waist.

He started kissing her neck lightly.

"I can't believe it's over. We have to go back to out boring lives after this." said Casey sighing

Derek placed his chin on her shoulder and you could feel his smirk spread.

"It's not gonna be boring anymore." he said

"Your right. It's gonna be fun." she said looking up and turning her head as he removed his chin from her shoulder and kissed her lightly before pulling away.

"We better get a bolt lock for our doors." said Derek laughing lightly

"Yeah." she said laughing too as she turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**XOXO**

"Were home!" yelled Derek as Casey and himself walked through the front door of there house.

"Oh your back!" came the voice of Nora running to the two and hugging them

"Smerek!" yelled Marti who came running out of nowhere and jumping into Derek's arms.

"Smarti!" yelled Derek as he hugged her tight.

"Hey Man!" said Derek to Edwin.

"Hey, dude."

Lizzie and George came from the kitchen and hugged the two that were back.

"So how was the trip. What did you guys do?" asked Nora excited to hear about the trip along with everyone else.

Derek looked over at Casey and smirked.

"Let's just say we were really…busy." he said still looking at her.

The only ones who knew about anything were the ones that were there. What happens at Candy Mountain stays at Candy mountain. While all of the close friends knew about the two. The family was simply…

Clueless.

**A/N- It's over! I finished my first more then 1 chapter fanfic. Go me! I hope now that you all review on this story for the last time. I'm so sad. I might cry. It has been a real pleasure writing this story for you guys. I was so overwhelmed at how well it did, especially when someone actually made me a trailer for it. I want to say thanks a load, and I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! Haha. It will be up soon. You guys are WONDERFUL and a part of my love for writing. Thank you so much. **

**Caitlin H. A.K.A-SweetAngelofMusic. **


	20. Oh Baby!

Hey guys! The thrird installment of Clueless is up! Mr. Brightside. You'll love it, I know it! So get check it out and leave a review! 3


	21. Dasey Check It Out

A/N-Hey guys! New dasey vid on youtube. Just search BoPeep92 and the video is called Dasey: More Than Anyone!!! Rate and comment! Please. Much love!


End file.
